mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zania
Zania (Or Cyra as known by her student) is a Lizardman who fought in wars for many years. She, like any Lizardman, grew up as a warrior, and for years, managed to lead groups of Guerrilla troops against the Order. After a battle that left her the soul survivor, Zania retired from her dangerous profession. During her time away from battle, she was approached by a warrior who, concerned for his young son, asked her to train him. As reluctant as Zania was to train a boy so young to fight, she accepted nonetheless and after a month, was approached by a young boy. The young boy, named Joseph, went through relentless training, with Zania. During one session, Joseph (who was infuriated by her aggressive attitude during that session, earning her the name Crya) found that under Zania's armor, was a Lizardman far from any other. Zania told him that during the wars, she was bombarded by relentless ice attacks from the Order, causing her scales to turn blue. her hair white, and even her eyes and markings to turn red. She still resides in the mountains, but she retired from combat entirely, occasionally traveling to see her student. After a few years, she was introduced by Joseph to a dragon girl named Chelsey Fireblood, who fought in the Demon Lord's army like she did. Zania was challenged by Chelsey to a duel, to which she accepted. The fight was going well, but Zania managed to lower her guard when Chelsey spoke a few kind words to her, forcing her to lose the fight. Zania felt flattered by Chelsey taking an interest to her and became close to her. It was after the fight that she told Chelsey about her fight with Joseph, which caused Chelsey to challenge him. The fight between Chelsey and Joseph went well at first, but after a while both Chelsey and Joseph fought at full power, nearly killing them both. It was after the fight that Zania starting to get concerned about both Chelsey and Joseph, though before she could think any further about it, she was challenged again by Chelsey. The fight was very intense, with both having their own merits. Chelsey had sheer strength, but Zania was more cunning, and Zania's quick wit caused her to defeat Chelsey, causing her to both respect, and love Zania. Afterwards, they managed to have a traditional marrige and had a very loving night together. As time went on, she found that Chelsey suffers from PTSD which caused her to go into a yandere state, with Zania as her target for it. During one night of love, Zania found herself going into heat. Chelsey offered to take a futa potion to impregnate Zania, but (out of her beliefs) refused the offer. They did however, travel into the Lost Land and had Joseph's younger sister, Sophie, to try to help. Sophie managed to use a donor sperm cell infused with Chelsey's DNA to impregnate Zania, and after a few months, laid her egg. Chelsey also went through the same thing, causing her to lay their second egg as well. Things didn't go very well after ten years, since Sonya, one of her children, ran away after being told to not have sex with Vastra, Chelsey's child. This caused Chelsey to try and talk to Vastra, but instead strikes her. This frightens Zania and causes her to be scared for her family, believing this might tear them apart. After Chelsey brings Sonya home, Zania was told that Chelsey would be keeping her distance, bringing Zania into depression. At Vastra's prodding, she went to Chelsey and try to break up with her, feeling that she was scared of her family being harmed further. After Chelsey returned, she told Zania that she was drunk and had sex with Joseph, causing her to seemingly snap and beat Joseph nearly to death. After snapping out of it, she was even more frightened by how far she went, and just how much she enjoyed nearly killing Joseph. During the night she was taken from her home by Chelsey and her kids after they heard a gunshot and someone crying, convinced that Joseph had killed himself. They moved to Zipangu where they found a cave near a beach and took up home there. Chelsey tried to help Zania tame her urges by taking her to a bar, but it seemed to only make it worse, with Zania killing a man, and paralyzing another, causing her to be knocked out by Chelsey. Afterwards, they've tried many different things to try and fix their marriage, with the last attempt had them trying to purge them of their Demon Energy, making them more human than mamono. The attempt ended in failiure when the found out the person preforming the task told them it will take away their mamono parts, causing Chealsy and Zania to leave. After returning home, Zania lost hope in trying to purge herself, finding that all the attempts did was drive them further apart instead of bringing them closer. She will still support Chealsy's desire to purge herself of Demon Energy, but Zania will no longer attempt it again, believing that it will ultimately ruin their marriage.